Creepypasta Wiki talk:Genre Listing
oHey. I think it's annoying to list the articles all the time. Why don't we just create categories? It's no big deal. Antennastoheaven 19:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It's good to have a consolidated list, especially for things that could fall into multiple categories. It's way more helpful if you just remember bits of the story, as there's more that can spark the memory of the title. Bottom line, I think it's better to have both, so you can look in categories or at one big list. Look at creepypasta.com; it's nearly impossible to find what you're looking for with the current state of the categories on the site. StabbyStab 19:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, i see your point, but we don't have much more categories. Reality. People. Video Games. Objects. That could be any story on the whole world. And it's more comfortable for the editor to write Category:Scary Category Name at the end of an article. 19:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Antennastoheaven I stopped with listing the Categories because I thought the Category page looked funky with the alpha organizing. That, and the fact that there are a ton of other categories already there, such as Help, and whatnot. PLEASE BE TO NOTING Remember, the categories should reflect the THEMES of the story, and not just something that was casually mentioned. The Wanderer on the Tracks was tagged as video games and it only mentioned a sentence of the characters playing their NES in passing. This was not a major point in the story. Also, remember this too: By definition on the Genre Listing page, the categories Cryptids and Beings are mutually exclusive, meaning if a pasta belongs in Cryptids, it cannot belong in Beings. I am considering merging the two together to form Beings/Cryptids, since the Cryptid category is so small, but I don't think I need to retag every of the 100+ being pastas. Input would be welcomed and appreciated. ClericofMadness 18:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The Mother Fucking Pokemans... here is a brief list of pastas involving the pokemans Come Follow Me Disoriented Tune Gengar and Clefable Glitchlett Hyper-realistic blood Hypno's Lullaby Inferno Lullaby's Cave Mutant Future Poke android.png Pokemon Black Pokemon Death Snap Pokemon Lost Silver Pokemon Over Analyzed.jpg Pokemon Sapphire Pokemon War Theory Reds Suicide.jpg Ruins of Aleph Embedded Images and Strangeness Trapped Vermilion City Machops What I Did I didn't even have to search hard for these, i'm making the cat orgy We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 07:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ShornEwes How many pastas is worthy of cat orgies? i mean for new ones... pokemon with 21 i though deserved it... however zelda i do not... or anything less than 15 IMNSHO I want admin feedback as well as user PLEASE reply to this We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 09:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I'd have to say 10-15 Pastaz. Otherwise it's just unhealthy to us to clean it all up. I mean, my willpower can only handle so much w/o my smokiez! BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 09:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Now of course, Separate cat orgies are fine, like books or Fuckin amazing but i am only talking about sub categories like zelda or photographs or "Lost Episodes" because without a large enough of a base for it to be a subcat it just belongs in the original We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 09:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ManGlues Pokemans has a lot, so does Zelda, but think. How much more room for expansion do they have? It might be nice to let people be able to find all the Pogeymans pastas at once, though. ClericofMadness 18:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) An Idea I'd suggest we make a new genre/section for the foriegn pastas. I would rather have a translation as the main page, then have the Spanish pastas linked on that page. But that idea has merit, to find more... Will have to have admins mull on that. ClericofMadness 08:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft Category? How many Minecraft pastas do we have now? 'Cause it seems like three new ones per day show up, at the least. It might be time to add a category now. -King Starscream 13:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Xan and I are brining up some more cats, and Minecraft is one of them, we will vote on this matter soon! Thanks for your idea! Weirdozzy 14:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Pasta Categories Coming back, the number of categories has gotten disorienting. We need a simpler setup to keep everything clear as the number of pastas continues to grow. If I was better with wiki edits, the editing would be done, but here are my thoughts on changes so far: Sub categories coming off of fewer, more generalized ones. "Beings" could include Ghosts, Gods, Demon/Devil, Monsters, and People "Television" could include Lost Episodes "Video Games" could include Pokemon and Zelda "Horrible Troll Pastas" could include Memes OC could be a tag instead of a category. A "Classics" section should also be added to seperate the truly amazing pastas that inspired this wiki in the first place. Some examples would be Tulpa, Candle Cove, The Strangers, The Wanderer, Smile.jpg, Etc. StabbyStab 03:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me, but don't forget to add anything by Edgar Allan Poe to classics. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 18:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Slenderman category? I think we're starting to get to the point where Mr. Thin is getting enough stories to himself. Any thoughts? -King Starscream 16:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ^ Definitely agree. The old Slender Man category (don't remember who started it) should be brought back/revamped. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo']]TheMagnificent 21:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I already brought it up. Weirdozzy 21:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Therory That's how "Theory" is spelled in the genre listing. It's very silly. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Why no Unfinished Page category? It's not on the genre listing/categories thingy. Is that because it's a strictly admin thing? Mr.Zalgopasta 21:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Classics I don't know about anyone else, but I for one would appreciate a "classics" category, for budding pasta aficionados to get acquainted with the most well known... Slenderman, Ben Drowned, that sort of thing. Missragtime 07:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Experimentation?? those are my favorite pastas and should have their own genre!! I'd be for this idea. The "Suggested Reading" list is pretty close, though. ~teh fade Lets add a section about cats Please sign your posts. And go to Cleric's talk page if you want it to be added. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The "Animals" category fulfills that role quite nicely, so no. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 15:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) There needs to be a new category: I think there needs to be a general "Humor/Parody" category, because I have a story that is mostly comedy, but it's also serious at some points. I don't think it belongs in "Troll Pasta". Parkerw1997 (talk) Updating rules The rules probably need to be updated some to accommodate for all the new site administration categories. Also, only two of the six Suggested Reading subcategories are even mentioned in the specific rules section. How long has it been since that was updated? LOLSKELETONS Talk • 10:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Drug Category? Can we add a drug category? I think everyone will agree that the site could use one. I think it's a fairly common topic. Obviously refering to narcotics, not prescription antibiotics. :P 06:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) hmm... Do not add any categories to pastas that are not in the list below Shouldn't it be 'pastas to categories'? --Are you happy now?! (talk) 14:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Horrible Troll Pasta missing. (Pardon my English) The rules section imply there is a cathegory called "horrible troll pastas" but this cathegory is not listed. I've noticed that even before signing up for an account, and I thought it would be corrected eventually, so I didn't mind. (Also, I didn't want to be thought of as someone who likes pointing out little mistakes). Anyway, either the rules section should be edited to exclude mentions to the Horrible Troll Pastas cathegory or the cathegory should be added to the list. DeadThing (talk) 21:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Reddit Pastas I think there's enough of these things to warrant the creation of a Reddit Pastas category. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. I'm surprised we don't have one already. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Category talk:PokéMon#Proposed category rule Category talk:"Lost Episodes"#Addendums Category talk:Theory#Addendums LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Picture Categories This will sound like an ignorant question, but that's because it's something I genuinely do not know. Are there categories just for pictures, or could the categories for pastas apply to them as well? I don't mean categories for stories about pictures; I mean the drawings, photographs, etc. uploaded to the site to provide illustrations for stories. I've uploaded several but haven't added categories to any of them yet because I don't know what to put. Raidra (talk) 00:17, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The vampire and gost crap never happened, this is my life and I hate that crap you can find your supernatural wrighter to right that. My story is real but the trade of was my documentation and I'm not getting that. The other vershion of wikipedia was much more helpful so will you help me or just insult me?Micnelle Kodik 06:53, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :That rant did nothing to answer my question. Raidra (talk) 23:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::To answer your question (and maybe include a rant of my own at a later time), pictures do not need to be categorized. I don't think we have any categories for pictures unless they were part of some contest long ago that I'm unaware of. The only things that get categorized are stories and blogs (but only "Blog Post" and "Staff Blogs" the former is automatically added to blogs and the latter is an admin-only category.) Hope that answers your question. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :I just said it on that blog, but I'll say it again here. Thanks, Empy! :-)